Cumpleaños feliz
by Lluvia185
Summary: ¿Qué pasó durante la cena de cumpleaños de Asunción y en la posterior celebración? Héctor/Asun ((Nuevo capítulo 05/12/12))
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Cumpleaños feliz**  
Autora:** Lluvia  
**Género:** Romance, fluffy.  
**Tiempo:** Temporada 7, cap. 174

**Pairing:** Héctor/Asun  
**Raiting:** T/M  
**Resumen: **¿Qué pasó en la cena de cumpleaños de Asunción y la celebración posterior?

**Notas de la Autora: **Este es el primer fic que escribo de una serie española. La verdad es que no soy una fiel seguidora de la serie, me engancho y desengancho según me da: vi la primera temporada entera, parte del final de la tercera, pero no me reenganche de verdad hasta la cuarta; luego la quinta la vi salteada y la sexta más o menos igual y me he vuelto a reenganchar esta temporada, pero ahora por Internet, que me gusta bastante porque me puedo saltar las tramas que no me interesan demasiado, jeje.

Supongo que me ha dado por hacer un fic de esta serie, por el hachazo monumental que le han metido casi a final de temporada, con eso de interrumpirla en verano, bueno por eso y porque me gusta mucho esta pareja ;)

La inspiración la saqué de un capitulo posterior, creo que es el 187: flirteando, Héctor dice que a veces su despacho no es tan triste y gris, y Asun le responde que hay cosas que una chica decente prefiere recordar en silencio; pues eso.

Por último he puesto el rating de la historia en T pero creo q la subiré a M en próximos capitulos, no es culpa mía, esq sin mi consentimiento se están poniendo muy picantes, estos 2, jaja.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Sonrió contra sus labios cuando sintió las manos de Héctor agarrar las solapas de su gabardina y tirar gentilmente de ellas hasta que la tela se deslizó por sus hombros y finalmente por sus brazos cayendo al suelo. Él paso el brazo por su cintura y la atrajo de nuevo contra sí. Ella notó su propio cuerpo extasiado por el deseo y la felicidad que él le proporcionaba, y se alegró una vez más de la decisión que había tomado esa noche.

Se enfrentaría a los problemas de su resolución por la mañana, pero no ahora.

Héctor avanzó, obligándola suavemente a retroceder, y sus – aparentemente obvias intenciones – la hicieron sonreír otra vez.

"¿Qué?" susurró él con una sonrisa que desmentía su tono inocente.

"Creo que deberíamos cenar" dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros y ninguna gana de separarse de él, excepto por su hambriento estómago.

Él resopló, riéndose brevemente. Alzó la mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Asunción dejando un rápido beso sobre sus labios antes de responder.

"Sospecho que tienes razón."

"¿Sospechas?" preguntó ella fingiendo seriedad y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

"Aja. Los detectives hacemos eso: Sospechar." contestó él, entrando voluntariamente en la pequeña farsa dialéctica a la que solían recurrir.

"Y... ¿Crees que el señor detective sería capaz de preparar para los dos, algo más elaborado que unos huevos pasados por agua?" preguntó provocadora.

"No sólo lo creo, sino que pienso demostrarlo." Y dicho eso desapareció cojeando, escuchando la risa de Asun a su espalda.

Con una boba sonrisa en la cara – que no parecía que fuera a desaparecer en breve – Asunción recogió del suelo su gabardina y la colgó del perchero de la entrada junto con su bufanda, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que del bolsillo de su gabán, sobresalía la corbata de Héctor. Recordaba perfectamente habérsela quitado, pero no el haberla guardado en su bolsillo.

Recuperó la corbata y la depositó disimuladamente sobre el escritorio, dando un respingo al oír un ruido de cacharros.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó asomándose.

"No" respondió Héctor en seguida. "Pero espero que sepas que esta es la peor cocina del mundo."

Ella se limitó a reír suavemente por toda respuesta, volviéndose y mirando con más detenimiento de lo habitual los muebles del despacho. Observando la botella de sidra sobre la mesa, cayó en la cuenta de que tendrían que cenar en algún sitio.

"¿Te importa si hago un poco de espacio en tu mesa para que podamos cenar?" inquirió, a pesar de que ya había empezado a amontonar documentos.

"Adelante" contestó él desde la cocina.

Asunción apiló todos los papeles y los dejó sobre el escritorio de Bonilla, divertida al encontrar unos soldaditos de plomo sobre la mesa. Recogió los vasos y dejó el de Héctor frente a su silla, mientras tomaba asiento en la otra y rellenaba las bebidas de ambos. Cojeando sin su muleta, pero con dos platos humeantes, apareció el detective.

"Lamento decir que esto es lo más complejo que puede prepararse en ese infierno de cocina." informó Héctor, dejando los platos en la mesa y sacando los cubiertos y las servilletas de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Tortilla francesa?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Tortillas con jamón." puntualizó él.

"Muy elaborado." se burló la joven.

"Anda come" respondió él atacando su cena e intentando – sin éxito – mostrarse ofendido.

La rápida cena discurrió entre sonrisas coquetas y miradas cómplices, y un simulacro de conversación insustancial que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de recordar por la mañana.

Pese a la oposición de Héctor, Asunción se ofreció a recoger y lavar los platos, y él aprovechó para curiosear el envoltorio marrón que ella había traído

"¿Qué has comprado de postre?" preguntó el detective en voz alta.

"Pasteles" contestó ella desde la cocina. "Era algo tarde para encontrar una tarta."

"¿Cuál te gusta más?" quiso saber él, abriendo el paquete y echando un vistazo a los dulces.

"Ese que es redondo y de chocolate." respondió Asun en voz alta.

Héctor se rió por lo bajo, sacó la trufa de la bandeja poniéndola sobre la mesa, y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio. Le llevó más de lo esperado encontrar lo que buscaba, pero le dio tiempo a hacerlo antes de que la joven regresara al despacho.

"Asunción, ven aquí." la llamó, girándose en la silla para verla. Ella apareció en seguida con un aire exasperado que se transformó en una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor. Sobre el escritorio, Héctor había dejado uno de los pasteles – su favorito – y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para conseguir una pequeña vela de cumpleaños que reposaba ufana sobre la trufa. Él extendió la mano hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, lo que por supuesto hizo en el acto. Tomó su mano y tiró débilmente de ella instándola a sentarse en su regazo, lo que logró que la joven se sonrojara un poco más y él se riera muy satisfecho de si mismo. Finalmente cogió el mechero y encendió la vela, asomándose por encima del hombro de ella.

"Cumpleaños feliz..." comenzó a cantarle al oído. Ella le dio un codazo endeble que sólo pretendía demostrar lo mucho que apreciaba aquel detalle a pesar de la vergüenza, y que él aprovechó para envolverle la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica. "Pide un deseo" susurró el detective al terminar la canción. Asun giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró con ojos brillantes y una expresión tan arrebatadora, que despertó en Héctor una sensación de doloroso placer que no había olvidado pese al tiempo y la creencia de que no volvería a sentirla. Y por primera vez y sin ser consciente de ello, Asunción consiguió hacer enmudecer a Héctor, pues las palabras formaron un nudo en su garganta.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualización(10/11/12):**

Hola

Quería avisaros que sigo escribiendo, y que de hecho tengo el siguiente y puede q ultimo capitulo por la mitad. Tengo en mente intentar acabarlo este fin de semana, pero prefiero no prometer nada. Sobre todo avisar que voy a cambiar el rating a M, para mayores de 18, asi que, el fic no saldra si no cambiais el rating del buscador. Saludos!

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo la segunda parte, es un poco más larga.

Al final he decidido mantener la calificación T para este capitulo y subirla para la tercera parte (aunque si alguien cree que debería cambiarla que lo diga, porque nunca estoy muy segura con las calificaciones), que probablemente será la última, aunque no estoy segura. Tampoco sé si podré subir la tercera parte antes del mes de septiembre porque estoy estudiando para los examenes (horror) y llevo el tercer capitulo a medias.

En fin, espero que os guste. Y gracias a risa por su review.

P.D he visto tantas veces el capitulo, que me he dado cuenta que Asun tiene dos vestidos rojos distintos XD

* * *

_"Cumpleaños feliz..." comenzó a cantarle al oído. Ella le dio un codazo endeble que sólo pretendía demostrar lo mucho que apreciaba aquel detalle a pesar de la vergüenza, y que él aprovechó para envolverle la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica. "Pide un deseo" susurró el detective al terminar la canción. Asun giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró con ojos brillantes y una expresión tan arrebatadora, que despertó en Héctor una sensación de doloroso placer que no había olvidado pese al tiempo y la creencia de que no volvería a sentirla. Y por primera vez y sin ser consciente de ello, Asunción consiguió hacer enmudecer a Héctor, pues las palabras formaron un nudo en su garganta._

_...  
_

**Parte 2  
**

"De acuerdo" anunció Asunción – ajena a la conmoción que experimentaba el detective – cerró los ojos un instante antes de soplar la vela.

"Felicidades" consiguió decir finalmente Héctor, posando un ligero beso sobre su mejilla. Asun que había sacado la vela del pastel, se lamió el chocolate de los dedos y se movió en su regazo para poder mirarle.

"Gracias. De verdad." dijo ella con sincera gratitud, aferrando el brazo con que él le rodeaba la cintura. Héctor sonrió, asintió rápidamente y la besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios. "Aunque... aún me gustaría saber cómo te has enterado."

"Mi informante es confidencial." respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

"Mmmh... ¿Confidencial?" susurró ella rozando sus labios.

"Aja"

"Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta." dijo, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

"Eso me temo" contestó él, dejando vagar la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios. Asun, que siguió con los ojos el mismo camino, cerró el escaso espacio entre ellos. Héctor respondió con la misma suavidad, pero pronto el apacible beso le resultó insuficiente: desenredó el brazo con que le envolvía la cintura y lo subió acariciando lentamente su espalda, con su otra mano acunó su mejilla, deslizando la yema de los dedos por su nuca, bajo sus rizos. Conforme pasaban los momentos, su abrazo se tornaba más estrecho, más anhelante.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro – quizás un jadeo – contra los labios de Héctor, que él aprovechó para obligarla a ladear la cabeza y probar sus labios con la lengua. Ella abrió la boca casi instantáneamente y esta vez el jadeo fue compartido, un sonido propio del placer que les producía el esperado reencuentro.

Asunción no sabía si fue un fugaz pensamiento, un profundo sentimiento o más bien una pura rebelión la que le llevó a atreverse; pero el hecho es que deseaba desafiarle – lo había anhelado desde le momento en que se conocieron, sólo que esta vez lo deseaba a un nivel más primario – hacerle sentir de la misma forma, despertar la misma pasión que él avivaba en ella; y a un nivel más profundo, quería retarse a si misma: saber que podía satisfacerlo como esas otras mujeres de más mundo y más sofisticadas con las que había estado, e incluso, tal vez, intentar acercarse a las mujeres que había amado.

Las manos que colgaban lánguidamente alrededor del cuello del detective cobraron vida. Asun enterró los dedos en su pelo, acariciando con las uñas y las puntas de los dedos el cuero cabelludo, y después le conminó a inclinar la cabeza tal y como él había hecho, permitiéndole mejor acceso. Acceso que aprovechó par succionar la lengua de él entre sus labios, un ardid que había aprendido de él en una ocasión anterior, y que no había olvidado ni aún deseándolo. El ronco gemido que resonó en la garganta de Héctor y la forma impaciente en que su mano agarró la tela de su vestido, le hicieron percatarse que su provocación había tenido éxito.

La mano que la sujetaba del cuello comenzó un vertiginoso descenso por su cuerpo, y aún con la ropa de por medio, Asun apreció la excitante sensación de cada caricia, hasta que se detuvo momentáneamente en su rodilla. Cuando Héctor empezó lentamente a deslizar la mano desde la rodilla – camino arriba por su muslo, arrastrando consigo la tela roja del vestido – Asunción gimió, compartiendo su aliento con el de él, quien respondió aumentando la intensidad del beso hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi frenético.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, exprimiendo un puñado de la tela de la camisa entre sus dedos, tirando de él, que a su vez la ceñía con más fuerza, como si pretendieran fundirse el uno con el otro, perdidos en un baile de lenguas y labios, de caricias y abrazos.

Asunción no fue completamente consciente de las intenciones de Héctor, hasta que se percató de que la alzaba – bueno, se alzaban – en un inestable y torpe movimiento.

"¡Héctor!" jadeó la joven, agarrándose firmemente a sus hombros. Pero él se limitó a sentarla sobre su escritorio y permanecer de pie frente a ella, sin retirar las manos de su cintura en ningún momento.

Ella le miró interrogante por debajo de las pestañas. Él le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de ladear la cabeza y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Y luego un segundo, y un tercero... hasta que le mordisqueó el labio inferior y ella perdió la cuenta, arrastrándole contra ella. Le rodeó los hombros y acarició su espalda, buscando de nuevo con los dedos su pelo, su cuello; sintió los nuevos puntos de unión que le proporcionaban el cambio de posición: su cuerpo firme presionado contra sus pechos – que subían y bajaban aceleradamente con cada respiración – sus muslos abrazando las caderas de él, su pantorrilla enlazada en su pierna buena; y cuando él, agarrándola por las caderas la presionó contra sí, el roce de su erección le hizo gemir lo suficientemente alto como para detener sus besos.

A Asun le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa y una mirada ufana en el rostro del detective, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues él empezó a recorrer la linea de su mandíbula con los labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Y replicar – o pensar si quiera en ello, con semejante distracción – resultaba inconcebible. Sólo volvió a sus sentidos cuando las deliciosas atenciones de los labios de Héctor se trasladaron a su cuello y empezaron a descender por su escote, siguiendo el mismo camino que sus hábiles dedos habían recorrido previamente desabrochando los botones del vestido. En su contra, Asunción debía confesar que sus manos no se habían quedado atrás en lo que a desabotonar se refería, y la camisa abierta de Héctor era la prueba tangible.

"Héctor, deberíamos..." murmuró Asun en un intento de llamar su atención "movernos... ya sabes, a la habitación." Le sintió perfectamente sonreír contra su piel, antes de que alzara la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora?" preguntó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Después se inclinó para hablarle al oído, de tal manera, que su aliento resultaba intoxicante. "¿Sabes la de veces que te he imaginado sobre mi escritorio?"

Asun volvió rápidamente el rostro hacia él, buscando sus ojos. Enarcó las cejas en un gesto mitad sorprendido, mitad – para que negarlo – complacido.

"Me has imaginado sobre tu mesa." repitió ella intentando hacerse a la idea, su rostro sonrojado y lleno de interrogantes "¿Así?" inquirió en clara referencia al estado y la manera en que ambos se encontraban.

"Ajá" confirmó él. En parte divertido y en mucha mayor parte excitado.

"¿Muchas veces?" preguntó ella con una lenta sonrisa, mientras trazaba dibujos con los dedos en la base de su cuello.

"Mmm... no estoy seguro." bromeó. Ella le respondió con una mirada airada y un empellón en el hombro, que le hizo reír. "Unas cuantas" confesó finalmente el detective.

"Unas cuan... " repitió ella en voz alta, deteniéndose a media frase cuando meditó sus palabras. "¿Mientras estás aquí con Bonilla?" preguntó incrédula.

"Especialmente cuando está Bonilla" admitió él.

"¡Héctor!" chilló Asun escandalizada, empujándole suavemente como reprimenda.

"Juega con soldaditos cuando está nervioso o se aburre" se quejó él. "Simplemente, yo tengo un pasatiempo más interesante." añadió alzando las cejas de forma muy sugerente. Asunción se sonrojó y apartó la mirada con una ligera risa.

Héctor sonrió estimulado por el ánimo risueño de la joven, y la besó incapaz de contenerse. Separándose tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, el detective alzó una mano para intentar recolocar un rizo que había escapado del peinado de Asunción y caía sobre su frente, acariciando su piel en el proceso. Ella le observaba en silencio. Él se sintió alentado por el repentino ambiente cargado de tensión a decir algo – algo trascendental, significativo – sólo que no sabía qué.

Mientras compartían una mirada llena de incertidumbre, de sentimientos confusos que se agolpaban en el cuerpo y la mente de ambos, Héctor depositó un nuevo besos sobre sus labios, apenas un roce fantasmal. Dejó que sus dedos vagaran lentamente por el rostro de ella, una caricia casi etérea, mientras observaba la respuesta a sus caricias en los ojos oscuros, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones. Su contemplación se vio recompensada cuando las yemas de sus dedos descendieron por el níveo cuello y llegaron al hueco entre las clavículas – sus pausadas atenciones y el ambiente saturado casi electricamente, aumentaron el estímulo – los ojos de Asunción revolotearon con deleite. Al abrirlos le llevó un instante enfocarlos, maravillada por el mar de sensaciones que Héctor despertaba en ella sin apenas tocarla.

La otra mano de él se sumó entonces a la lenta exploración. Trasladó cada una de ellas hacia un hombro y las deslizó bajo la tela del vestido. Alzó la cabeza para reencontrarse con su atenta mirada. Sin romper el contacto visual, comenzó a bajar sus manos por los brazos de ella – empujando el tejido rojo oscuro – descubriendo la clara piel de los hombros y el rosa pálido de la combinación.

Asunción sintió como el calor bañaba sus mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo, su piel excepcionalmente sensible a su propia ropa y en especial a las manos de Héctor. Abrumada por un cúmulo de sensaciones que colmaban todos sus sentidos, estimulada por el sencillo erotismo del momento; se preguntó asombrada, cómo era posible que escuchara con perfecta nitidez el suave roce de su vestido al ser retirado, cuando su corazón golpeaba ensordecedor y desbocado en su pecho; y porqué se sentía mucho más expuesta y cohibida ahora, que su primera vez – sabía porqué no se había sentido así cuando ella y Héctor habían estado juntos anteriormente: porque entonces ella sólo deseaba olvidar, sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dolor desgarrador por la pérdida de Chelo. Pero no, porqué ahora notaba su garganta cerrarse por la emoción o el ligero temblor nervioso de sus manos, cuando no había experimentado ninguna de ellas con Jaime, ¿No se suponía que una debía sentirse más nerviosa al perder la virginidad que en cualquier otra ocasión? ¿Entonces porqué de pronto le afloraba esa extraña timidez bajo la vehemente mirada de Héctor?

Cuando él le sacó las mangas, sus dedos permanecieron en contacto, acariándolos sin llegar a entrelazarlos. En algún punto Héctor bajó la mirada, y Asunción aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y observar sus manos. El hecho de que en ese momento no la mirara a los ojos, le hizo sentir un poco más atrevida, lo suficiente como para comenzar el camino inverso. Deslizó sus dedos por encima de los de él, rozando sutilmente el dorso de sus manos, ascendió hasta su muñecas donde posó las palmas de las manos, deleitándose con la calidez de su piel. Él la miraba nuevamente a la cara, pero Asun, consciente de la forma en que sus ojos la intimidaban, mantuvo la vista en sus maniobras.

Lenta, pero deliberadamente, comenzó a subir las manos por sus brazos, fascinada por el tacto de la tela y por cómo el calor de su piel y la definición de sus músculos la atravesaban. Se detuvo al llegar a sus hombros y buscó sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, y los mantuvo fijos en ellos mientras serpenteaba los dedos bajo los tirantes y los empujaba hacia abajo. Él movió los hombros y los brazos para ayudarla en su tarea, e hizo lo mismo, cuando Asun repitió la operación, esta vez, con la camisa.

La joven volvió a trazar el camino una ultima vez hasta posar las manos en la parte superior de sus brazos. Héctor se acercó más, obligándola a ampliar el espacio entre sus piernas, entre las que se instaló confortablemente. Ella alzó la cabeza impelida por el deseo de mantener el contacto visual. Subió las manos por la piel caliente de sus hombros, mientras notaba las de él aferradas a su cintura. Situando una de sus manos en la base del cuello, le obligó a inclinarse, elevando el rostro para buscar sus labios.

Se besaron apasionadamente, abrazándose con ferocidad. Asun sentía la cabeza aturdida por sus sobrecargados sentidos, que ya estaban al límite cuando las manos de Héctor se deslizaron desde la parte posterior de sus rodillas hacia arriba, bajo el vestido y la combinación, recorriendo sus muslos con ardientes caricias. Probablemente por eso, no comprendió sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que la levantó a pulso de la mesa, instintivamente ella aumentó la fuerza con que se abraza con brazos y piernas, a su cuerpo. Cuando él se giró con ella en brazos, Asunción rompió el beso para intentar mirarle a la cara, pero eso hizo que se tambaleara, así que se limitó a volver la cara hacia él.

"¡Héctor! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" chilló de forma poco elegante.

"Tenías razón, es mejor que vayamos a la cama." explicó él sencillamente.

"¿Pero por qué me llevas en volandas?" exigió ella. El detective trastabilló un poco pero se repuso. "Aún tienes la pierna convaleciente, bájame."

"Si no hay ni tres pasos. Esto es difícilmente el Escorial." Se defendió Héctor. A pesar de ello, cojeó un poco y Asun se golpeó el hombro con la pared.

"¡Ay!"

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó él. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

"No, pero..." se detuvo a media frase incapaz de sonreír – a su pesar – al ver como Héctor intentaba contener la risa.

Así, entre risas, consiguieron llegar a la habitación. Él la soltó y ella se bajó, de pie entre la cama y el detective.

"Ves, sana y salva" anunció él. Ella alzó una ceja para rebatirlo. "Bueno, casi." añadió sonriendo ampliamente.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Por fin he acabado el capitulo, yuhuu! Como compensación por todo lo que he tardado en escribirlo, tengo que decir que es mucho más largo que los anteriores, unas 7 páginas de word. Además yo tenía una serie de ideas en la cabeza pero Héctor y asun se me han desmadrado, los muy pillos.

En teoría este es el último capitulo, sé que el final os va a parecer un poco raro, pero entre otras cosas tenía planeado un epilogo, que con el "final" de la serie se me ha alargado un poco porque se me han ocurrido más cosas (alguien tiene que escribir algo sobre la boda fantasma XD). El problema como siempre, es que no tengo ni idea cuanto voy a tardar en acabarlo, lo mismo puede ser 2 semanas como dos meses (la vida del estudiante es muy dura), así que por si acaso lo voy a dejar como finalizado, pero con un epílogo pendiente.

P.D. No sabeis cuanto he echado de menos mientras escribía este capítulo, que hubiera en español posesivos femeninos y masculinos como los his& her del inglés.

Espero que os guste! Dejadme un review para saber que os ha parecido :)

* * *

_"¡Héctor! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" chilló de forma poco elegante._

_"Tenías razón, es mejor que vayamos a la cama." explicó él sencillamente._

_"¿Pero por qué me llevas en volandas?" exigió ella. El detective trastabilló un poco pero se repuso. "Aún tienes la pierna convaleciente, bájame."_

_"Si no hay ni tres pasos. Esto es difícilmente el Escorial." Se defendió Héctor. A pesar de ello, cojeó un poco y Asun se golpeó el hombro con la pared._

_"¡Ay!"_

_"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó él. "¿Te has hecho daño?"_

_"No, pero..." se detuvo a media frase incapaz de sonreír – a su pesar – al ver como Héctor intentaba contener la risa._

_Así, entre risas, consiguieron llegar a la habitación. Él la soltó y ella se bajó, de pie entre la cama y el detective._

_"Ves, sana y salva" anunció él. Ella alzó una ceja para rebatirlo. "Bueno, casi." añadió sonriendo ampliamente._

...

**Parte 3**

Las risas durante el traslado a la habitación habían aligerado el ambiente hasta tal punto, que Asunción no sólo había dejado de sentirse tímida, sino que además tenía ganas de jugar y provocar. Sonriendo pícara y atrevida, comenzó a aflojarse el cinturón del vestido hasta soltarlo. Bajo la más que atenta mirada del detective, desabrochó un último botón en su cintura, y el vestido cayó al suelo.

Regocijándose en el fascinado interés de Héctor, Asun se bajó de los tacones y dio un paso hacia él, tan cerca que sentía su alterada respiración en el rostro, aunque sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Él se deshizo de su camisa – que colgaba de su pantalón – lanzándola con urgencia sobre la silla que se encontraba al fondo de la reducida habitación; pero, consciente de la actitud dominante que Asunción había empezado a mostrar, prefirió someterse a su voluntad.

Ella se mordió los labios, estimulada al ver que Héctor le cedía el control de la situación. Levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, mientras posaba las manos en la cintura del pantalón y aferraba el algodón de su camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Él alzó los brazos y la prenda fue a parar a la silla sin muchos miramientos. Héctor se inclinó, lo necesario para acercarse a su oído.

"Ahora me toca a mi." susurró con una voz profunda, que envió deliciosos escalofríos a través del cuerpo de la joven.

Sus manos grandes y masculinas le palparon las piernas justo por encima de las rodillas hasta alcanzar el extremo final de la combinación. Las yemas de sus dedos se arrastraron bajo la ligera tela, y en una caricia insoportablemente tenue empezaron a ascender por sus muslos.

Él continuaba mirando a la cara con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, llevándose con ellas la combinación, bajo la cual comenzaba a asomar lo poco que restaba de su ropa interior. Asunción cerró los ojos concentrándose en las caricias y procurando no dejar traslucir el atisbo de vergüenza que pugnaba nuevamente por aflorar a la superficie. Agradeció internamente la tonta superstición que le había llevado aquella mañana a ponerse su mejor conjunto, aunque no era precisamente nada del otro mundo: Unas bragas y un sujetador sencillos, con la única salvedad que en lugar de ser blancos como el resto de su ropa íntima, eran de un color rosa pálido. Comprarse ropa interior bonita cuando se era una chica soltera que vivía con sus padres, y cuya madre hacia la colada, resultaba muy complicado. Si bien era cierto, que aún conservaba a buen recaudo ese provocativo conjunto de Chelo – sobre todo porque no quería que su madre lo encontrara – pero claro, esa mañana ni si quiera sabía que Héctor conocía la fecha de su cumpleaños, y mucho menos que ambos terminarían en su cama. De modo que procuró no demostrar lo embarazoso que le resultaba que él la viera, aunque por supuesto, sus caricias ayudaron mucho a distraerla.

Cuando las manos de Héctor alcanzaron sus costados, ella alzó los brazos. Sintió como retiraba la prenda por sus brazos y su cabeza, abriendo entonces los ojos. Él la observaba con la cabeza inclinada y las manos agarrando flojamente sus muñecas. Asunción notó que se sonrojaba ante su escrutinio y bajó la cara para esquivar su atenta mirada.

Héctor llevó una mano a su barbilla y con suavidad le obligó a levantar el rostro. Ella, aún ruborizada, le sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse. Una mirada que pronto se cargó de intensidad, llena de preguntas, de viejos temores y de esperanzas recientes.

Casi imperceptiblemente fueron acercándose. Poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron y los dos cerraron los ojos entregándose a un lento y sensual beso.

La mano derecha del detective dibujaba fantasmales caricias en su escote mientras que la izquierda permanecía aferrada lánguidamente a su muñeca; Asun sintió la necesidad de imitarle, dejando que los dedos de su mano izquierda trazaran delicados caminos sobre la piel de su torso.

Él empezó a patear sus zapatos intentado descalzarse sin demasiado resultado. La joven abrió los ojos nuevamente, al percibir las frustradas tentativas de Héctor para deshacerse de sus zapatos sin tener que apoyarse en ella, ni en su pierna mala. Finalmente no pudo contenerse y sonrió contra sus labios. Él retrocedió unos centímetros, y abriendo los ojos, resopló una media sonrisa ante lo cómico de la situación.

"Vale" admitió tanto para ella como para si mismo "Espera un segundo" añadió agachándose para desatarse los cordones de los zapatos, mientras ella contemplaba las maniobras con una sonrisa divertida. "Ya está" confirmó él, irguiéndose. Salió de sus zapatos y dio un paso hacia ella, que aún sonreía alegremente, cuando alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara. Todavía medio riendo él inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos en un breve beso. Un pícaro gesto afloró en el rostro de Asun cuando él se apartó – la mano que aún descansaba en su pecho ascendió rápidamente hasta situarse en su nuca – y en un mismo movimiento, ella se puso de puntillas y tiró de él hacia abajo, para encontrase a medio camino en un feroz beso.

Héctor gimió ante el entusiasmo de ella, y cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos cogiéndola por la cintura. Asun internó los dedos en su pelo y casi en armonía, ambos ladearon las cabezas permitiéndoles profundizar el beso. Él movió las manos, colocando una de ellas en la parte baja de su espalda mientras con la otra intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón. Asunción percibió el roce de sus dedos en la cintura y abrió los ojos – él hizo lo mismo, deteniendo el beso y retirándose lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara – al sentir sus manos sobre las suyas en el cierre de su pantalón. Ella le devolvió una mirada audaz y decidida – más que satisfecha con el gesto ligeramente asombrado que se reflejaba en la cara del detective.

Héctor volvió a situar la mano en su cintura, dejando que ella le desabrochara, los labios de ambos entreabiertos y casi rozándose, sus respiraciones, cada vez más superficiales e impacientes.

En el momento en que la prenda cayó al suelo, él dio un paso hacia adelante, de modo que Asunción se tropezó con la cama a su espalda. Héctor aumentó la fuerza con que la agarraba por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba a sus hombros para no caerse. Los dos sonrieron tan felices como nerviosos, y en un mudo acuerdo, ella primero y él después, se arrodillaron sobre la cama sin separarse en ningún momento.

Un irrefrenable y repentino sentimiento de ternura floreció en los ojos de él, que subió una mano, para apartar suavemente un rizo que se había soltado del intricado peinado de Asunción. Ella cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, disfrutando de la caricia. Recreándose en el gesto entregado de la joven, Héctor acunó su cabeza y besó su frente, la sien, la mejilla... dibujó un lento y ardiente camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dónde fue recibido por un jadeo contenido. Estimulado por su respuesta, mordisqueó suavemente y ella gimió.

Asunción notaba su cuerpo vibrar con anticipación. Sus besos la mareaban y arrastraban lentamente hacia algún lugar donde ninguna otra cosa importaba, excepto sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua... – incluso la simple sensación de su agitada respiración contra el oído, la estimulaba más allá de lo que creía posible.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano derecha hasta la base de su cuello, empujándole hacia abajo. La lengua y los labios del detective continuaron su apasionado viaje por la columna de su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente el hueco entre sus clavículas, e instándola en silencio y con la guía de sus manos a arquearse contra él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, cuando las manos de Héctor soltaron hábilmente – demasiado hábilmente – el cierre de su sujetador. Los dedos de él se deslizaron bajo los tirantes y comenzaron a arrastrar la prenda por sus brazos. Asunción se mordió los labios con una mezcla de placer e impaciencia aprovechando que él no podía verla. Pues se encontraba muy ocupado explorando la piel entre sus pechos, tentando y provocando, pero sin acercarse a los lugares donde ella más deseaba sus caricias.

Cuando Héctor retiró completamente la prenda, alzó la cabeza para poder contemplar su rostro. En cualquier otro momento, la sonrisa engreída del detective la hubiera sacado de sus casillas, pero en medio de la bruma de su deseo, sólo fue capaz de registrarla mentalmente.

Él no podía disfrutar más de la vista de lo que lo hacía: El rubor encendido de su cara, los labios levemente hinchados y enrojecidos, los ojos brillando en una neblina de deseo, la respiración superficial... Verla así – a ella, siempre tan correcta, tan estoica – y saber que él era capaz de hacerla perder el control, transformarla en esta mujer atrevida y sensual, le resultaba tremendamente erótico; despertando una suerte de orgullo masculino, que casi había olvidado entre los ligues de una noche y las chicas fáciles.

Héctor subió la mano y la deslizó por la curva de su espalda. Acariciando, notando el calor que emanaba su piel, la película de sudor que la recubría. La otra mano en su cuello, internó los dedos en la nuca, bajo el cabello, deseando poder soltar su pelo y recordándose al mismo tiempo que no debía hacerlo, que ella no podía quedarse con él. Y se preguntó si alguna vez podrían pasar toda una noche juntos, porque lo deseaba casi tanto como hacerle el amor, _casi_.

Besó suavemente sus labios. Las manos de ella dibujaban rojizos caminos en su espalda y su cuello, con las uñas que probablemente no era consciente de estar usando, pero le daba igual. Porque era él quien la había llevado a ese estado de entrega y abandono, sus labios contra los que ella se presionaba y su cuerpo contra el que se arqueaba. Continuó besando y lamiendo su cuello y su hombro, desenredó la mano de su pelo para acariciar su costado.

Asun sabía que la estaba provocando. Las yemas de sus dedos subiendo y bajando por su costado, pero sin llegar nunca al lugar donde realmente quería sus caricias. Y lo mismo hacía con sus besos, en ningún momento descendían más allá de su clavícula.

Finalmente, Asunción claudicó. Su mano serpenteó desde la espalda de él, por su brazo y hasta el dorso de su mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos: moviéndola exasperada hasta donde realmente la deseaba. Él sonrió contra su piel, encantado con su determinación y dispuesto a complacerla. Oyó el suave gemido de ella, cuando su lengua probó lentamente la cremosa piel de sus senos, sus dedos repitiendo idéntico camino a la zaga de sus labios; mientras ella se transformaba en un festín de jadeos y gemidos puramente femeninos, aferrándose a él como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo y retorciéndose contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio de posiciones, hasta que los ardientes y húmedos besos de él descendieron por su vientre, y abrió los ojos repentinamente. Sólo al visionar el techo, comprendió que Héctor la había recostado sobre la cama, si bien fue una corta visión, pues sus ojos revolotearon cerrándose, en cuanto notó las manos de él en sus caderas, tirando de la única prenda de ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

Movió la cabeza contra la almohada con una respiración entrecortada, que quedó atrapada en su garganta, cuando sus manos rehicieron el camino inverso – ni un sólo ápice de ropa entre ellos esta vez – y especialmente cuando su boca se unió a ellas a la altura de su ombligo.

Sus piernas se abrieron mágicamente para él como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo silencioso. Se acomodó entre ellas, disfrutando de la vista una vez más. Una de sus manos permanecía sobre él, a la altura de su hombro atrayéndole sobre ella, pero la otra retorcía con fuerza la sábana de la almohada. Ella se lamió los labios resecos y entreabrió los ojos, consciente de estar siendo observada. Intentó devolverle la mirada, pero se tornó en una meta imposible, cuando los largos dedos de él eligieron ese momento concreto para acariciar sus pliegues húmedos y sedosos. En lugar de ello, gritó su nombre casi sorprendida y se retorció bajo él.

Héctor trepó sobre su menudo cuerpo hasta que su boca alcanzó el oído de ella. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le introducía los dedos. Ella gimió nuevamente, y abrió los ojos, girándose hacia él, sólo para encontrarle observándola intensamente. Notó un nudo de emoción formándose en su garganta bajo su penetrante mirada, pero sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, cuando él movió los dedos en su interior.

"Asunción" oyó su voz profunda y baja. Llamándola, incitándola a abrir los ojos – que no respondían demasiado bien a las ordenes de su cerebro – pues sólo era capaz de pensar en la primera vez que había oído su voz en ese tono, la primera vez que se había fijado en él realmente: La noche que más miedo había pasado en toda su vida, atemorizada por aquel hombre que le repugnaba hasta la náusea. Pensando que iba a morir junto a Héctor y Bonilla, pero aún más aterrada por lo que pudieran hacer con ella antes de matarla. Y en medio de aquella auténtica pesadilla, la entonces vana – porque ni él, ni ella, tenían ni idea de que la caballería estaba apunto de aparecer – amenaza de Héctor a aquel monstruo, la hizo sentirse a salvo. Segura durante un breve instante; estúpido y descabellado, pero cierto. Había sido su comportamiento posterior – abroncando a Bonilla por avisar a la policía – lo que la había disgustado, y no tanto el hecho de que la hubiera puesto en peligro. Porque, en medio de la tormenta, su sola voz le había proporcionado consuelo.

"Asunción" dijo él una vez más, reclamando su atención a través de la bruma de su deseo. Giró la cabeza en la almohada, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró acunada por su brazo y enfrentada a sus ojos, vehementes y oscurecidos por la pasión del momento. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo estrangulado cuando Héctor comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar, repitiendo movimientos circulares sobre el vértice entre sus piernas, mientras sus dedos se movían lánguidamente en su interior. Cuando la velocidad de su estimulo aumentó, Asun gritó, ocultando el rostro contra el hueco su cuello; y al volver a abrir los ojos, se percató de cómo por voluntad propia, su mano izquierda agarraba el antebrazo del detective cerciorándose que se mantenía en el lugar. Se aferraba a él como a una tabla salvavidas en mitad de diluvio. Gimiendo y estremeciéndose contra él mientras repetía una y otra vez el mantra en su cabeza: _'no pares, no pares, no pares_'. Salvo que no debió ser sólo en su cabeza, porque en medio del trance oyó su respuesta clara aunque ronca, sedosa como si le lamiera, lo que probablemente hizo.

"No pensaba hacerlo."

Ella acertó a asentir contra su hombro, rozando su piel con los dientes y acercándose más a su cuerpo. El brazo sobre el que ella apoyaba la cabeza la envolvió, la mano abierta presionando en su espalda, reajustando y moldeando su cuerpo, igual que con la rodilla abría espacio entre sus piernas, guiando su muslo por encima del de él. Y con un lento y agonizante movimiento entró en ella.

Asun gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le clavó los dedos en los músculos superiores del brazo, mientras él la ceñía por la cintura en un férreo abrazo, jadeando ronco en su oído y moviéndose, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta que estuvo profundamente enterrado en ella. Enlazados de tal manera, que les resultaba difícil distinguir donde empezaba uno y acaba el otro.

Héctor movió la cabeza, besando su mandíbula y buscando su rostro. Asunción asintió, desenterrando la cara del hueco de su hombro. Sus labios le rozaron suavemente la boca, antes de apoyar su frente contra la suya. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando vio los suyos sintió una agonizante presión instalarse en su pecho. Había visto antes esa mirada: entregada, vehemente y un punto maravillada. Quizás un poco menos asombrada que la última vez, pero la misma al fin y al cabo.

Se había ocultado, huido de ella la primera vez. Porque entonces no había querido mirarle, verle realmente, sólo había querido _sentir_. Escapar de todo a través de los sentidos, entregarse a una debilidad – _él_ – que había ocultado para todo el mundo, incluida ella misma. Porque así podría evadirse de la realidad que la asfixiaba: de las palabras de pésame y los consejos, del sofocante silencio de su casa y de sus padres, de sus propios pensamientos y sobre todo del recuerdo implacable de su hermana. Así que, sí, aunque se había entregado a él, se había negado a verle, a reconocer su presencia. Y sin embargo esa mirada la había perseguido, asaltándola en los momentos más inesperados, haciéndola preguntarse si miraba así a todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba, si con ella, engañaba a todas, dejándolas creer que eran especiales.

Pero ahora, en este momento, tuvo la certeza de que no era así, que esa forma de mirarla era sólo para ella.

'_Dios_' pensó Héctor maravillado. Seguía pareciendole un sueño, tenerla en su cama, estar con ella... otra vez. Entonces, también le había parecido una especie de sueño, de alocada fantasía – aquella total incredulidad cuando ella le besó. Esa sensación se había visto incrementada por su arrepentimiento y su despecho, por el convencimiento de saber que ella le consideraba una debilidad, un error.

Desde el principio, ella había sabido como pulsar todos sus botones – y a la inversa. Habían sido como dos trenes a punto de colisionar desde el momento en que se negó a entregarle aquel manuscrito. Y su trato le había divertido casi tanto como sacado de quicio.

El caso de las chicas secuestradas había sido el punto de inflexión – el primero de muchos – gracias a él, había descubierto su valentía y su entereza, despertando su admiración. Pero había sido el día en el que se disculpó con ella por el malogrado desenlace del caso, cuando dejó de verla como a una chica fastidiosa, altanera y terca, para verla como mujer. Una mujer impetuosa con ideas propias, que no se dejaba avasallar y que estaba dispuesta defenderlas, aunque a veces de forma imprudente. Pero incluso a eso, le había cogido cierto gusto con el tiempo. La ingenuidad – en parte propia de su juventud – le atraía porque él había perdido la suya hacía mucho, si es que alguna vez la había tenido. Asunción despertaba en él, sentimientos encontrados, confusos, y algunos casi olvidados. Había sido completamente serio, esta misma noche, al querer conocer cuales eran sus intenciones con él, porque lo sabía. Sabía que ella podía llegar a tener el poder de romper su corazón.

Ella era un asunto serio, una cierta clase de enigma, de reto. Pero los retos, igual que podían sacar lo mejor de su ingenio, podían asimismo sacar lo peor de su temperamento. Y si volvía fallar en este tipo de reto en particular, puede que no se recuperara nunca.

Apenas había sobrevivido al último.

Lo más frustrante era ser incapaz de poner todos estos pensamientos en palabras, de hacerla entender sus miedos, de explicarle el resquicio de esperanza que ella representaba. Pero si de alguna manera pudiera transmitírselos ahora: con sus actos, con sus caricias, sus besos, con su cuerpo...

Subió la mano que tenía en el centro de su espalda hasta su hombro, y posó la otra sobre su cadera. Ella desplazó la manos hasta su cuello, esperando obviamente un cambio de posiciones, Y lo hubo. Sólo que no el que ella suponía. La estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y giró hasta que ella quedó sobre él.

"¿Héctor?" susurró la joven. Una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

"Como te gusta tanto mandar..." Su voz baja y áspera quedó flotando en el aire, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro. Las manos de ella se apoyaban inseguras en sus hombros. Su cuerpo suspendido de forma vacilante sobre él. Un destello de duda en sus ojos castaños.

"Pero yo no..." vaciló Asunción. Su rostro se sonrojó y desvió la vista un segundo. Él no pudo refrenar la sonrisa de ternura, que la vergüenza de la chica le causó. Y aún así no pudo evitar provocarla.

"Prueba" Asun le miró nuevamente a los ojos. Y tal y como él esperaba, vio un asomo de determinación bajo el rubor y la modestia. A ella también le gustaban demasiado los retos. Asintió casi inconscientemente y deslizó las manos sobre él buscando una suerte de punto de apoyo. Se mordió el labio trasluciendo todavía cierta inseguridad y finalmente se movió de forma experimental.

Héctor colocó la manos sobre sus caderas, guiándola suavemente. Al principio sus movimientos eran torpes y vacilantes, pero según iba encontrando las zonas que mayor estimulo le provocaban, fue ganando confianza.

Ella no fue consciente, pero cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía; y a medida que adquiría ímpetu fue echándose poco a poco hacia atrás. Irguiéndose sobre él como una sensual amazona, sus dedos arañándole levemente el pecho y el vientre mientras se desplazaban hacia abajo. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a escaparse de los labios de Asun con cada envite, arrancando sonidos similares en su propia garganta; y _joder_ si había contemplado una visión más erótica que la de ella en años.

Héctor aumentó la fuerza con la que aferraba sus caderas cuando ella incrementó el ritmo. Si continuaba así no iba a aguantar mucho más.

"Asun" la llamó. Ella abrió los ojos, pero él dudó que le viera realmente. "No voy a..." intentó explicarse, pero fue incapaz de articular la frase entera. Jadeó, cerrando los ojos un segundo, antes de intentarlo otra vez. "Deberíamos parar..." pero incluso a él le sonó poco convincente. Ella sacudió la cabeza contradiciéndole. "Joder, Asun" se suponía que era una queja, pero no sonó como tal en absoluto. Ella volvió a negar y extendió las manos hacia él en un gesto que comprendió al instante. Se irguió, sentándose sobre la cama y ella casi gritó con el cambio de postura.

"Asunción" repitió él. Un vago y endeble intento de continuar la discusión.

"No" jadeó ella en su oído, y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

"Pero..." quería razonar, explicarle los peligros que ella ya sabía, pero era condenadamente difícil. Así que cuando ella respondió con un: "Hoy no" se rindió definitivamente. La abrazó con firmeza, sintiendo la intensa pasión con que ella se aferraba a él, los gemidos y jadeos impacientes contra su sien.

Él lamió su cuello justo dónde su pulso latía desbocado. Su gesto, impulsó en ella el deseo de actuar sobre una estúpida tentación que reprimía cada vez que le veía: El capricho tonto e irrefrenable de meter los dedos a conciencia en su pelo y deshacer el perfecto peinado de niño bueno, que tan mal encajaba con sus aires de donjuán y su pose de chico malo.

Alzó las manos hasta que los dedos alcanzaron sus sienes, y los internó en su pelo. En un gesto inesperado por ambas partes, Asunción cerró los dedos tirándole del pelo, hasta obligarlo a levantar la cabeza hacia ella.

La mirada que le dirigió – cargada de sorpresa y lujuria – le produjo una embriagadora sensación de poder que la incitó a ser más atrevida y menos pudorosa. Dejó de refrenar sus gemidos, que se alzaron por encima del sonido de sus cuerpos al encontrarse una y otra vez, y sobre el quejumbroso ruido de los muelles de la cama. Se abandonó por completo al placer de su unión, a los instintos innatos que sabían lo que necesitaba aun cuando ella ni si quiera podía nombrarlo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, guiada por el intenso deleite que la colmaba en cada envite.

Héctor se entregó con gustoso abandono a besar y lamer sus pechos, sin perder en ningún momento la gloriosa visión de Asun sobre él, como la más entregada de los jinetes. Cada vez que ella descendía sobre él, sus músculos se tensaban y sus dedos le tiraban con vehemencia del pelo. Una, dos veces, y a la tercera, ella explotó. Deshaciéndose entre sus brazos y repitiendo su nombre como una plegaria.

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de la mente de Asunción, mientras se oía a si misma nombrarle una y otra vez. Estrechándole firmemente, temerosa de perder su ancla en la marea de placer que la abrumaba. Olas de voluptuosidad que se concentraban en centro de su cuerpo para después propagarse con brío y rapidez por cada músculo, nervio y tendón hasta consumirla. Y cuando creía que la vorágine había pasado, oyó un gruñido estrangulado de Héctor, sus manos sujetarle las nalgas, sus dientes rozarle el hombro y sus caderas impulsarse contra ella desesperadamente. Gritó su nombre de nuevo, y una réplica de su anterior frenesí la embargó.

En algún momento, ambos cayeron sobre la cama en una maraña de miembros y respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando Asun abrió los ojos minutos más tarde – muchos – se encontró arropada por la sabana y tumbada boca arriba, pero todo el espacio de tiempo transcurrido era como un borrón. Una densa niebla que la saciaba y completaba de manera indescriptible, como si hubiera tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos y se hubiera dado un festín. Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan pletórica y a la vez tan en paz. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y el simple gesto le pareció una tarea hercúlea. Tal vez no pudiera volver a mover un dedo en su vida.

Él estaba apoyado sobre un codo, observándola. Una de sus sonrisas – satisfecha, orgullosa, descarada – plastificada en su cara. Intentó desdeñarlo con la mirada, pero la plácida sonrisa en sus labios, la delató.

"¿Así de bien?" preguntó él risueño, acariciando su mejilla.

"Hmmm" fue todo lo que ella fue capaz de elaborar. Héctor se rió suavemente y la besó en la frente y los labios. Pasó su brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Rozó su hombro con los labios y hundió la nariz en su pelo, ambos entregándose a una ligera y breve siesta.

Poco a poco, la bruma del sueño y la sensación de paz fueron desapareciendo, al tiempo que empezó a ser consciente de las leves y distraídas caricias que Héctor dibujaba en su brazo y su hombro con las yemas de los dedos. Su respiración o su postura debió cambiar, aunque ella no se movió, porque él supo que estaba despierta.

"¿En que piensa esa cabecita?" le susurró al oído. Asun no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle, si bien no tenía ni idea de porqué.

"En el mar"

Aunque no podía ver su cara, imaginó con total claridad el gesto de confusión en su rostro, las cejas arqueadas, el mohín sin palabras de su boca. También era desconcertante para ella. Sabía cuales deberían ser sus pensamientos, de que ideas debería estar llena su cabeza: Del anillo de bodas que él guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio, de los vagos y misteriosos motivos a los que había aludido para explicarle porque no podría pedir la anulación, de los sentimientos tan abrumadores e intensos que la invadían cuando estaba junto a él, del ataque al corazón que sufriría su madre si se enterara de algo... Pero no. En el capullo de rosada felicidad en el que se encontraba, rodeada por su brazo y acunada por su cuerpo, sólo pensaba en el mar.

"Bueno, es un pensamiento como otro cualquiera" comenzó Héctor con fingida indiferencia. "Aunque... ¿en el mar? ¿en serio? ¿el mar?" preguntó divertido e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

Ella se giró hacia él, riéndose, hasta quedar boca arriba. Sin dejar de sonreír le agarró del cuello y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Finalmente le miró a los ojos y asintió alegremente.

"De acuerdo." aceptó el detective. "Pero... ¿Por qué en el mar?"

Ella se encogió de hombros en un primer momento, pero al ver su mirada inquisitiva, decidió explicarse.

"Resulta, que soy la única de mi familia que no lo ha visto" comenzó la joven "En realidad, Pedrito tampoco. Pero no es lo mismo..." su voz se apagó por un momento, pero los ojos de Héctor la conminaban a continuar. "Cuando fuiste a Málaga, hace poco... ¿Lo viste?" Él le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero finalmente asintió. "¿Cómo es?"

"Pues... no sé." respondió él, desconcertado por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. "Pero supongo que tus padres y tu hermano te lo habrán descrito ¿no?"

"Sí" acordó ella. "Pero cada uno tiene su versión, y me gustaría que me contaras la tuya." añadió con una media sonrisa expectante.

"Bueno, si es así..." Héctor cabeceó sonriendo, antes de tumbarse boca arriba junto a ella y pasar el brazo para que Asun pudiera acomodarse a su lado. "Veamos... todo el mundo siempre comenta lo azul y lo inmenso que es ¿no es cierto?" Ella asintió, la mano sobre su pecho y la cabeza apoyada encima para mirarle. "Sin embargo lo primero que notas es el olor"

"¿El olor?" preguntó Asunción levantando la cabeza y arrugando el ceño. "¿A qué?"

"A sal."

"Pero si la sal no huele a nada" se río ella apoyando la barbilla sobre su pecho.

"¡Ah! Pero la sal del mar sí." respondió él. Dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice. "Y otra cosa que la gente nunca comenta cuando habla del mar, es la sensación de humedad."

"¿Cómo es?"

"Es densa y pegajosa." explicó el detective. "Al principio es un poco agobiante, sobre todo si hace calor."

"¿Y el mar?" inquirió ella, curiosa.

"Brillante, resplandeciente..." Héctor se quedó callado un momento, mirando a Asun pensativo. "Dejame que te lleve a verlo."

"Héctor..." empezó a decir ella, intentando contradecirle.

"Si. Tienes razón" le cortó él. "Eres demasiado feminista para dejarme que te lleve, así que tendremos que ir por separado y encontrarnos en la estación."

"Héctor" repitió ella con leve hastío "Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no podemos ir juntos."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Pues porque―" Asunción se refrenó a media frase, no queriendo pronunciar la palabra tabú "porque para alojarse en una pensión necesitas el libro de familia, y tú yo no..." dejó la frase a medias, no sabiendo muy bien como acabarla. Él suspiró pesadamente, y ella supo que le había comprendido.

"Asun" la llamó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. "Prométeme que iremos juntos" vio el cambio en su gesto y se apresuró a continuar antes de que ella pudiera responder. "No ahora..., ni mañana, pero algún día." Ella le devolvió la mirada, insegura. Él insistió. "Prométemelo."

"Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres..." dijo ella rindiéndose ante su insistencia. "Iremos juntos a ver el mar... algún día."

**Fin** (Por ahora)


End file.
